A Little More Love
by Ladypheonixquill
Summary: The way her eyes bore into his still sent shivers down his spine. It was not the sweet horror of youth’s first confession he had read in them. It was passion, a deep dark desire...


**_A Little More Love_**

_Just something I whipped up after reading HBP. Read and review._

Silence hung over Hogwarts as the grey-flecked sky signaled the approach of morning. It was misty and a cool breeze wafted through the air, stirring the tops of the trees.

Remus Lupin stood on top of the Astronomy Tower, his tired eyes scanning the grounds. All was still and quiet and it seemed to him that he had never encountered such a peaceful morning. The feeling did not match his inside state, but it soothed his spirits all the same. It had been an exhausting night, both physically and emotionally, as Hogwarts came to see it's most tragic and appalling loss: Albus Dumbledore, the school's most loved and respected headmaster had been brutally murdered, and by no other than a member of his own staff.

Lupin sighed heavily. It was a shock that he wouldn't get over in a hurry. Dumbledore had been like a father to him…

A sound coming from below made him look down. There, a large group of people were slowly making their way to the school gates – it looked like Rufus Scrimgeour and his delegation of Ministry busybodies had finally left the building…

Lupin immediately recognized the Minister for Magic; he was walking in front, talking animatedly to a wizard next to him, who didn't look too happy. Lupin wondered what the Order had said to them…

He had decided to stay out of the meeting, sure that the Ministry didn't want a werewolf in their wake. Now, when it was over, the Order could finally discuss their plans and options following tonight's events without interruption.

"I've been looking for you."

Lupin spun round. Behind him, in the doorway, stood a young, pretty witch with bright dark eyes, a traveling cloak draped around her shoulders. Lupin felt his mouth go dry. Tonks…

"They've gone," she said.

"I know, I saw them leave," he replied..

Tonks eyes him for a moment, before pulling the cloak more tightly around her small frame and walking up to where he was standing. Lupin fixed his eyes on his hands, avoiding her gaze.

"What a restless night," she murmured, leaning on the wall.

Lupin didn't know what to reply. His mind had gone decidedly blank.

"It's so quiet…"

He stole a glance at her. She was leaning her head on her hand, her eyes half-closed, her mousy hair moving slightly in the breeze.

He remembered the night he found out she was in love with him. There was a storm raging outside, and she had been sitting, huddled and tense, on the grimy sofa in Grimmauld Place. She looked like an injured bird that had been rescued and put in a cage. Yet her face was set in determination. The way her eyes bore into his still sent shivers down his spine. It was not the sweet horror of youth's first confession he had read in them. No, it was passion, a deep, dark desire…

It had taken him every last bit of self-restraint not to do the unbidden. He even managed to convinced himself, after she had fled, hurt and rejected, that it was for the best. But not for long…

Time and time again she confronted him, and every time he said the same thing. "Too old, too poor, too dangerous."

But his defenses were running low… Why? Because they were built on fear… And Tonks knew no fear… She had proved yet again tonight, back in the Hospital Wing.

He was fighting a losing battle…

"Say something." Her voice brought him back to earth, and he automatically turned to look at her. Their eyes met…

"If you're mad about what happened back there…"

"No," he cut her off. "No, I'm not."

He watched her face soften and fixed his gaze on the Forbidden Forest. The sky was now a dusty-pink colour.

"Tonks…Why me?" He knew it sounded stupid as soon as he said it. But he couldn't stop now. "You… you could have anyone… Anyone…."

"You just don't get it, do you?" he heard her say. "You don't think I haven't asked myself the same question a million times before?"

Lupin remained silent. Then, suddenly he felt her hard grip on his arm.

"And the answer is Remus, I don't know… I don't what brought us together, I don't know why I fell for you, but I do know that I'm sure as hell glad that it happened."

Lupin raised his eyes. There were tears running down her face.

"Imagine that I was dead tomorrow, Remus." He winced, as though she had slapped him round the face. "Imagine that I died with this uncertainty, never knowing…

I know you're afraid, Remus, afraid hurting me, afraid of getting hurt, but imagine how you'd feel if…" She trailed off, choked by tears.

"Tonks…"

"Listen to me, Remus," she interrupted him. "I don't care what you say anymore. I don't care what you do. I'm not going to let you go, I'm going to stand beside you even if you try to run away…

"Tonks!"

You say you're too dangerous… You say you're too poor… Too old… There are worse things than death and poverty, Remus. And you'd better believe it."  
"Tonks!"

She stared at him. It was the first time he had ever raised his voice at her. Tonks let go of his arm.

"I'm sorry," he said lamely.

She blinked at him.

"Don't…"  
"I'm sorry for being a fool."

Remus felt his face flush. He really was no good at this sort of thing.

Tonks seemed to understand though. She lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek, her eyes bright with tears.

"Remus…" She whispered, stroking his greying hair. "Remus, I love you…"

He lifted his gaze to meet hers. "I love you too…"

She leaned her head against his, and a moment later their lips touched…

Behind them, the sun was rising over the Hogwarts grounds. Morning had dawned, and so began another day.

_How was that? Maybe too short? R/R! _


End file.
